How the Dying Will Bullet was created
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: How was it created? Who had helped Giotto in making it? Find out as Tsuna and Gokudera reads the story of Vongola Primo and his friend who debated whether the bullet is safe or harmful. Rated T due to one cursing word.


**Somehow, this popped up in my head, about how the Dying Will bullet was created. And no one made a story about it, I tried one and failed.**

* * *

How the Dying Will Bullet was created

Tsuna was in the library of the Vongola Mansion and found a book on how bullets were made. He opened the book and turned the pages to see a part based on how the Dying Will Bullet was made. Gokudera was behind him and asked what he was reading.

"The Dying Will Bullet was made by Vongola Primo and a friend…And they even recorded the discovery of the bullet here." Tsuna summed up and started to read it.

"Really? Let's go read it in the room, Juudaime!" Gokudera cheerfully said as they start to return to the room to read.

They started to read it immediately when they sat on a comfortable sofa.  


* * *

On one sunny day, the friend of the Vongola Primo went to visit him as he wanted to tell him something that had happened just recently so he went to his office.

"Giotto-san, what are you doing?" A friend of his, Jose enters the Vongola Primo's office.

"I'm just researching some things." Giotto instantly replied, with his document covering his face.

"Like what? Creating a bullet this time?" Jose retorted at him when he picked up a sample of a bullet in a plastic bag from Giotto's table.

Giotto nodded as he started reading the documents.

"And please put the bullet back, Jose-san." Giotto ordered, and Jose did as he was ordered to.

Jose sighed. '_This eighteen year old man seriously had nothing to do, isn't it?_' He wanted to ask why this eighteen year old person is wasting his time making a bullet when the whole Family can be fighting and making bloodshed.

"What kind of bullet did you try to make, Giotto-san?" Jose queried curiously, and putting it as nice as possible.

"I'm not sure. At first, I wanted to try making a bullet for you as a birthday present, Jose-san." Giotto replied calmly as Jose widened his eyes in fear.

'_What the hell? Don't tell me he wanted to make a weird bullet that serves no purpose!_' Jose thought instantly as Giotto puts the document on the table and tried to think, putting his hand on his chin.

"But then after seeing a guy who could have confessed to the country's Princess… I decided on something else." Giotto continued, making Jose heave a sigh of relief.

'_Phew. I thought that if he made a bullet, I might as well go to hell._' Jose was relieved and asked Giotto something.

"Pardon, but what does this bullet do? Shoots a little dog which climbed up to the chimney madly like _last _time?" Jose had reminded Giotto of the incident where he accidentally used a defect bullet on a dog for a test run and the dog ended up landing on him and peed on his shirt.

"No, it's what not you think, Jose-san." Giotto immediately replied, still being calm, even though he could see Jose ready to burst out in laughter.

Jose laughed out loud, and Giotto was staring at him. The laughter continued for the next fifteen minutes before Jose stopped after he finally met Giotto's gaze.

"Sorry about that." Jose said and he scratched his head.

"You're going to make me use you as a test subject for my bullet." Giotto mentioned what he was thinking.

'_I doubt that. He never had hit the Bull's Eye before._' Jose thought and giggled under his breath.

"You expect me to hit a Bull's Eye for you to see?" Giotto said instantly.

"Uh…no, there's no need to." Jose replied.

'_This guy is starting to freak me out._' Jose thought as he cringed.

"Should I say you're always one to be freaked out easily every time you meet me?" Giotto asked upon reading Jose's mind.

"Fine, I give up. What's the bullet used for?" Jose gave up.

"I thought that if there's a bullet that makes the user do whatever it takes to fulfil their regret when they died. But there's something wrong with it."

"What?" Jose wanted to know.

"The bullet, apparently, makes the person shot get their clothes stripped with only undergarments on." Giotto finished his words.

"Eww. You're a pervert even with that calm demeanour. You get shot and only the undergarments on? Did you test it on a little, innocent girl?" Jose was disgusted by that calm reply.

"No I did not, Jose. Who in their right mind would do that?" Giotto asked at Jose casually.

"You." Jose replied instantly.

"I'll make sure you'll pay for that comment." Giotto retorted without a change in expression.

"What if I used it at you?" Jose asked Giotto.

"I don't know. Have no regrets at the moment." Giotto replied nonchalantly.

"Okay." Jose loaded the bullet into his gun and pointed at Giotto. "I'll shoot you."

"Believe it or not, the thing is still in beta mode. You risk shooting me; I might regret not being able to live anymore." Giotto pointed, and Jose prepared to pull the trigger on his gun.

"Okay. Let's give it a try." Jose told Giotto and smiled.

"You dare?" Giotto queried.

"Yes I dare." Jose honestly admitted.

"Let's not forget that being childhood friends won't solve this problem you will create." Giotto mentioned.

"Okay fine whatever. I'm shooting it." Jose impatiently said.

"Even though I can avoid it, you'll waste all my efforts in making _that _bullet." Giotto summed up without looking at Jose. "Do you know that I went to so much trouble just to create one bullet?"

"I don't care. I want to know why you still wanted to play word games with me!?" Jose demanded, and sounded like a girl.

"To. Piss. You. Off." Giotto had said it. He sparked off the fireworks.

"I dare you say that again." Jose demanded.

Giotto did not reply and continued staring at his research work. And after a while, Jose pulled the trigger. Five minutes later, Jose had been beaten up by Giotto.

"O-ow…" Jose flinched in pain.

"Since you crossed the line, what should I do with you?" Giotto said slowly, and a loud scream echoed throughout the Vongola mansion.  


* * *

A period of silence went past as Tsuna and Gokudera finished reading the part on the Dying Will Bullet.

"That was rather surprising, wasn't it?" Tsuna said after a while.

"Yeah...It is, Juudaime." Gokudera replied honestly.

The two adults stood up to return the book back.  


* * *

**Yeah...that's what I wrote. Pretty weird, right? I attempted this since I've never, ever seen a fanfic based on how the Dying Will Bullet was created but then, I've never shuffled throught 123 pages of 4k plus stories.**


End file.
